


The right decision

by Casey_Valentine_Ramsey



Category: Open Heart (Visual Novels)
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, Complicated Relationships, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Mentor/Protégé, Secret Relationship, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:54:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27051490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casey_Valentine_Ramsey/pseuds/Casey_Valentine_Ramsey
Summary: Ethan is doubting his decision about Louise, but later he realizes that he took the right decision, not about Louise, about her.
Relationships: Ethan Ramsey/Main Character (Open Heart)
Kudos: 12





	The right decision

**Author's Note:**

> A re-written version of chapter 16! Hope you'll enjoy it ♡

Casey lets her mind wander away, her eyes fixed on the bedside window as she fiddles with her fingers. A lot happened today, and after she has called it night, it's just all coming back, crashing down on her already broken self. She's not unfamiliar with this feeling, specially after that incident. It still replays in her mind, coming back as nightmares in lonely nights or as sudden flash flood of memories. Deep inside she knows that she needs help, but she refuses to hear out that inner urge. After all... Others come first, right?

She heaves out a sigh, shaking off the traumatic thoughts from her mind. She flops down on her bed, and the second her head finally clears, her thoughts unconsciously wanders to him. Of course, who else rather than the Ethan Ramsey? Her old self from med school would've laughed at the present self. She still can't wrap her head around the fact that how those feelings of admiration and respect turned into this strong emotional bond she feels. Her life is now literally a dramatic workplace romance story. The way he makes her feel... she can't really describe it. But for what it matters, she's sure that it's much more than just 'I want more nights like this.' Maybe she's afraid to put words in it? Who's she kidding? The truth is that, she's only here because he is. He's the one who chose her to be in Edenbrook, he pushed her to be the best of herself. It's not just that, he's her anchor, her pillar, her support, maybe her...

Her phone beeps, interfering with her train of thoughts. She picks it up, half expecting a message from him, and half pitying herself for being that desperate. It's not him, but the disappointment is replaced by a soft smile as she notices that it's Bryce, telling her that the call with his mom went unexpectedly well. And he'll tell her the full story later. She replies, her mind playing,

'So there's hope after all. Him and Keiki both deserve it.'

Before she can put away her phone, she finds another message from Rafael, thanking her for the help and the gelato. She smiles again, typing a short reply before leaning back in the bed. The moment her head rests on the pillow, the feeling of happiness and relief at the thought that her friends are doing all well is quickly replaced by an overwhelming loneliness, realizing how truly pitiful her own situation is. She contemplates about texting Ethan if she can come over, but she ends up ditching the plan. She doesn't want to be clingy, neither she wants to make him feel uncomfortable by her advances. He has kept her distance from her since the ski lodge, and she believes that he has his reasons. Maybe it's about his mother, or about Edenbrook's future. A lone tear rolls down her cheek, the severe feeling from before squeezing her heart painfully. Some might say it’s all nonsense, some might point out all of her friends and everyone she has around her. But there is a difference. And not everything is always as it seems to be, not every smile is sincere. It's just a mask, something to prevent the rest of the world from seeing inside, from seeing her true self. Something to hide the fragile, sensitive, broken, traumatized and afraid Casey. The real Casey she hides within herself. 

As if it is a sign, a salvation, something to help her get away from all those self-ruining thoughts, her phone rings. A familiar saved number flashes on the screen and a sudden wave of happiness washes over her. She grasps the phone, picking it up with a breathless whisper, "Ethan?"

His thick, gravely voice comes from the other side, "Casey, I know it's a lot to ask, but... Can you come over? I--"

He stops, while her worried voice cuts in,

"Is everything alright, Ethan? You sound..."

He lets out an almost inaudible sigh, his voice breaking ever so slightly,

"I don't know. Just- just come over if it's possible."

She checks the clock, mumbling,

"It's pretty late..."

"Oh, I- I'm sorry for disturbing you. I-"

He coughs, breathing heavily,

"Good night, Casey. I'm sorry."

"Wa-"

Before she can get another word in, he ends the call. She looks at her phone screen, wondering if he's fine after what happened back in the rehab center. She sits up in a hurry, reaching for her closet with a determined, rebellious look in her eyes. She wants to make sure that he's okay, and she's gonna do it. She rummages through her clothes, grabbing a sweater dress when her eyes catch the familiar sequin black dress from the past week. She bites her lip, pondering something, imagining how he'll react if he sees her in that sinful dress. Her eyes flutter close, Ethan appearing right infront of her. His eyes darken immediately, taking her in from head to toe before grabbing her waist and pulling her closer. Her breath hitches, a pleasant shiver going down her spine. He leans down, growling in her ear,

"Don't blame me if I rip that off of you."

Her heart thunders as she snaps herself out of her imagination. Her soft pants echo through the empty bedroom, the vivid visualization leaving her nerve endings on fire. She shrugs out of the oversized sweater she's wearing, letting it fall on the floor while she puts on the short black dress. She picks up a long coat, not just for shielding herself from the Boston cold, but also for hiding the surprise she has for him. Yeah, it's risky to sneak out at this time, but... There are some things that are worth any risks.

She stealthily ducks in the living room, tip-toeing towards the door. She mentally scolds herself for wearing the boots beforehand as they make a light tapping sound on the floor. Her heart picks up speed, her hands shaking as she tries to unlock the door. The door opens with a soft creak, and she pats herself on the back for not waking anyone up. As she's about to set her foot outside, a honeyed voice interrupts,

"Going over to his place, hmm?"

Her head shots back, her hand gripping on the doorknob as she faces Sienna. Relief washes over her, her shoulders sagging,

"Shh! You scared me! What were you thinking?"

Casey speaks in a hushed tone, making Sienna chuckle,

"What are you talking about? You are the one who scared me! I thought someone broke in."

"Can't you keep your voice low?"

Her voice betrays her, giving away the frustration. Sienna comes over, hugging her tightly,

"Fine. You miss him, don't you? Just make sure to get some sleep rather than staying up all night doing... Stuff."

Her face flushes from her friend's suggestive words, and she stammers,

"Uh...ok-ay."

She squeezes her friend one last time, looking at her with uncertainty in eyes. Sienna catches it, smiling softly,

"I won't tell anyone. Don't worry, just go."

Casey nods, throwing one last grateful glance at her before vanishing in the cold night.

\--

Ethan swirls the neat scotch in it's glass, his eyes following the movement of the amber liquid. He wonders if she will come over to accompany him in this lonely night where he finds himself haunted by his own past. He brings the rim of the glass to his lips, downing the rest of it. His mouth tingles from the warmth, a blazing path of fire following behind. It reminds him of her, his Casey. He closes his eyes, feeling her full lips covering his, her fingers wounding in his hair. He whispers her name, a prayer for her to listen and grant him his wish. But... She's not here with him, not yet. Yes, he did call her, asking her to come over because he desperately needs her arms enveloping him in a safe cocoon where nothing hurts him. In the back of his mind he keeps his hopes up, but the thought that she might not, intensifies the pain he's already feeling because of another woman in his life.

The woman who is supposed to be one of the most important person in his life, but she's not. Deep inside that 12 year old Ethan still wants her back, wants to let her back in, whereas the 37 year old, calm, rational Ethan wants to walk away and close the chapter forever. 

He hears someone knocking on his apartment door, stopping the battle between two Ethans. He frowns, why would someone knock on the door when there is a buzzer? Sighing, he strides up to the door, opening it. A pair of emerald eyes peek inside, his blues immediately recognise the person outside, pulling her in with a swift motion. He pushes her against the door, holding her as tightly as he can. He presses soft kisses along her jaw, mumbling,

"What took you so long? I thought you won't come."

Her resolve cracks slightly from the vulnerability in his voice and actions, it's rare for someone like him. She strokes his hair, pressing a lingering kiss on his forehead,

"I'm sorry, Ethan. But I'm here now. Tell me what is it."

He pulls back, letting her stand on her feet as he clears his throat, a blush appearing on his cheeks,

"Sorry, I- don't know what came over me. Let's go inside."

He takes her hand in his, lacing their fingers together. He guides her in his living room, his arm resting on the small of her back. The first thing she notices in the dimly lit room is a half empty bottle of expensive scotch, along with a glass nearby. She looks back at him, "Ethan? Did you drink that much?"

He smiles sadly, "Yeah... I did. Don't worry about it."

He notices the worried look she gives him, but he ignores it, pulling her down on the couch with him. He sighs, the tension from earlier vanishing because of her presence. He looks at her, suddenly feeling immensely grateful for her presence. She's alive, in his arms, her eyes fixed on his movements he watches her just like a kid watches a full moon adorning the night sky. He feels himself drawn closer to her, his lips landing just where her subclavian artery pulses. She shudders slightly, cradling his face and pulling him up to meet his eye.

"What is it, Ethan? You know you can tell me everything, right?"

He nods, glancing away to hide the storm of emotions swirling in his eyes. He pours himself more scotch, trying to dull the pain from alcohol. With a frustrated sigh, she stands up, grabbing the bottle. He complains with a strangled groan, making her glare at him, "You're not getting more alcohol. Have you lost your mind?"

He runs his fingers through his thick locks, his voice broken, "Why does it bother you? I just... I'm drinking my pain away. Don't stop me, just let it be. You don't understand."

She huffs, heading towards his kitchen with what seems like practised ease. He follows her with his eyes as she stands on her toes, reaching the cupboard where he keeps his alcohol supply. She puts the almost empty bottle inside, coming back to the living room. He keeps eye contact with her while he drinks, there's something so erotic about watching her fuming while he downs the scotch. 

"Ethan, it does bother me. Maybe you don't feel so, but it does bother me. And... How am I supposed to understand when all you do is brushing me off whenever I want to talk?"

A shadow of hurt crosses her face before she hides it masterfully, but he already noticed it. He always does, every little detail about her, head to toe. He lets out a bitter laugh, "You already know what is it about."

She sits by his side, forcing him to look at her, "I know it's about Louise. But if you don't tell me how you feel, how am I supposed to help you, Ethan?"

She brushes her lips with his, trying to ignore the burn in her lips and the strong smell of alcohol in his breath. His vision blurs ever so slightly, his voice defeated, "I don't know how I feel about Louise."

She remembers his pained eyes back at the rehab center, when he told Louise that he will meet her after the rehab. And that he doesn't want to take any hasty desicions without thinking so there's no promise about the future. From the position he is in currently, it seemed to be the right decision to make. She felt so proud of him earlier the day. She touches her forehead with his, trying to offer any kind of mutual support she can provide,

"Are you having second thoughts about the decision you made?"

"... Yes."

"Why Ethan? I feel like you made the right decision. Leaving her behind would've given you zero closure about what happened, and forgiving her and letting her in would carry the chance of you ending up hurt again. And I don't want that, so I think you chose the best option one could in your position."

He swallows heavily, his voice barely audible, "But I feel like I complicated everything further."

"Why?"

"There's a part of me, who wants to forgive her and let her back in. And there's another part which wants to close that door. And... I'm afraid that I will end up broken again whatever I choose. I hate this feeling. I hate being so helpless."

A tear escapes his eyes, and she quickly brushes it away with her thumb. She pulls him closer, letting his head rest on her chest, his tears soaking in her coat. She kisses his head, squeezing him,

"You're not helpless, Ethan. I'm right here by your side. I'll be there for you whenever you'll need me. Don't rush into anything, I promise you'll make the right decision about your mother. I won't let anything happen to you."

He props his chin to look up at her, his voice thick yet endearing,

"What did I ever do to deserve you?"

She kisses his forehead in response, letting the touch linger. He pulls away just a bit, his eyes looking distant. She strokes the side of his face, 

"Ethan...?"

He shakes his head, wondering out aloud,

"What if... What if I turn out to be like her, Casey?"

She sighs, her voice desperate, "I already told you Ethan. Just because you share share some personality traits, you're not doomed to repeat her mistakes."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. It's your life, you--"

He faces her towards him, his eyes boring deep inside hers, as if trying to search for a universal truth.

"Tell me that I didn't hurt and left you behind. Tell me that I didn't, just like my mom did with us."

Her eyes waver, and she looks down, avoiding his intense gaze. He grips his head in his hands, 

"I guess I'm much more like her than we both think."

"You're not like her, Ethan. Yes, you did hurt me by pushing me away. But you did it because you wanted to make the best doctor out of me, because you didn't want to jeopardize my career. Yes, you did leave me behind for two months because you wanted us to have a fresh start. Because you didn't want anyone to suggest that I slept my way in the diagnostic team. You had legitimate reasons behind what you did, and I respect that. You never gave me excuses about feeling restless and trapped. Then how can you compare yourself with her?"

He inhales shakily, 

"Casey.... That's..."

She takes his face in his hands, her voice unwavering,

"Look at me, Ethan. You're not like her, you never were, and you'll never be. Because you're Ethan Ramsey. And my Ethan is a million times better than her, do you understand? Don't you dare to compare your actions with hers."

He locks his eyes with hers, the passion and the weigh in her words making his chest swell with warmth. He cups her cheek, leaning in to press his lips with hers. She immediately curls her hands around his neck, straddling him. He hums, clearly enjoying her forwardness as he nips on her lower lip, his hands hastily pulling her coat. She moans, their mouths meeting together as he throws off her coat, craving her skin against his. He feels the sequinned material against the calloused skin of his palms, pulling out to see what she's wearing.

His breath catches in his throat, his mouth opening and then closing again. She can feel his heart thumping crazily, his pupils dilating as his smoldering gaze follows the curves of her body. He curses, "Fuck!"

She plays with the buttons on his sweater, murmuring seductively,

"Don't you like it?"

He growls at her, his hands wounding on her hips,

"Christ, Rookie! Did you want me to have a heart attack?"

She makes those innocent 'sorry' eyes at him, making his length twitch inside the confines of his underwear. She grinds on him, purring softly, "Is it that good?"

He pulls her down by forcing on her neck, kissing her hungrily,

"You look sinfully glamorous. Though I believe you look much better without any type of clothes."

He pushes her down on him, his hand pulling on the straps which easily snaps under the pressure. She whines, but he shuts her up with another kiss,

"Don't worry, I'll buy you another one."

He carries her to his bedroom, her lust hooded eyes looking at him with ardent desire.

\--

Later that night, he watches as the moonlight filters through his bedroom window, illuminating her sleeping form. He smiles, his hand softly brushing over violet-reddish spot on her shoulder. It's his mark, she belongs to him. He kisses the spot softly, while she hums sleepily, snuggling closer to his chest. He wraps his arms around her, resting his chin on top her head.

He doesn't know what he will decide about Louise, but... He knows he took the right decision way ago. It's her, she's the right decision, and probably the most important one in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading♡  
> I hope you liked my version of chapter 16!


End file.
